Getting past it
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: When her partner shatters the ice senshi’s heart, the remains lay on the ground for the water senshi to help her heal her heart. Yuri.


Getting past it

By: Blacktiger550

Summary: When her partner shatters the ice senshi's heart, the remains lay on the ground for the water senshi to help her heal her heart. Yuri.

Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command.

**Alan Watts**

She stared out her window as nighttime fell on Tokyo, she felt hollow. Once this was her favourite time of the day, when all was quiet and calm and the stars came out to play as the moon shunned on the waters below that clashed into the shores which held the sands of time.

But tonight was different; the one person she had loved had left her for another. Shiru Hirino had left her to go for a pop idol, she felt used.

She wiped some tears and tired not to cry but she couldn't. Nothing was the same and it could never be the same. Food felt raw in her mouth, her surroundings were a blur and even the water which she once found so calm was empty.

Everyone she knew had someone or something they could cling on to. Usagi had Mamoru and their future, Rei had Chad and her temple, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had each other and their innocent childhood ahead, Minako had her stardom and Makoto which she had her cooking, Haruka had her track and Setsuna had her time gate and Michiru had her violin, swimming and painting.

The blue haired senshi looked to the side of her room and spotted a collaboration piece she and Michiru had done a couple of years ago beside a more recent one. Even painting had lost its familiarity and swimming had lost its safe guard.

Ami collapsed once again on her bed and lost her self in her blue ocean of seats. Her room, luckily for her, still felt safe; her room was painted blue with a white ceiling. She had a book shelve to her right near the door and her bed was at the far right of her room positioned near her computer and desk. To her left side she had a small closet and around her room she had many paintings done by her and Michiru along with medals and trophies for countless competitions and awards, mostly for swimming.

Some loose tears escaped Ami, she wanted so much to be strong but everything was a complete blur to herself. She felt weak and helpless and for the first time in two weeks she wished for someone else's presence. But they all had there own lives to live and she didn't want to bother them with her need and problems, she was sure they had enough of her already.

But one person kept nagging at her thoughts, the aqua marine hair, the grace…

A soft knock on her door stirred her out of her thoughts, she thought it might be her mother but she sadly remembered her mother had long since passed away.

Opening the door she came face to face with the warm smile of Michiru, remembering her manners she stepped aside for her to enter.

"Hello Ami, sorry for not calling earlier" said Michiru breaking the silence.

"No problem, sorry for my state right know" Ami replied softly.

Michiru looked at Ami and sighed, her friend looked terrible to say the least, her hair was in a mess and her cheeks were tear stained. She knew how much this had affected her since she and Shiru had been so close. She had to admit to herself she was slightly glad he had left; Ami didn't deserve him and now she was free.

Walking into the living room Michiru sat on the couch, the living room was clean as well was the kitchen of the small apartment.

"We're getting worried about you Ami" Michiru sighed looking at Ami and thanking her as she was handed some tea.

"Hmm? Sorry…" Ami started but was cut off when Michiru leaned in for a kiss. "I was worried about you, I never see you much and I hate seeing you like this" she whispered in her ear.

Ami just sat there in shock for a minute. "Sorry" apologized Michiru, "I guess that was uncalled for."

"No" Ami cut her off, "thank you for caring" she said smiling more brightly.

They stared at each other for minutes which seemed like hours to them.

"I have to admit I always cared for you, a lot. I felt that we had a bond that we couldn't share with anyone else. We both understood each other because of our water element and we had the same interests at times. When I heard that you and Shiru were in love I have to admit I was jealous. I never experienced these feelings before" explained Michiru.

Ami sat there staring at Michiru and then she smiled, a real one this time. "Now that I look at this more closely I'm starting to think that maybe me and Shiru didn't belong with each other. Like Setsuna always say, things happen for a reason. And I have to admit I had some feelings that maybe I shouldn't have before towards you. I was afraid of these feelings and I hid them hoping for them to leave" replied Ami with a small blush.

"Looks like we both had something there…" smiled Michiru.

"Yes and the whole thing doesn't seem to bother me one bit" answered Ami looking in Michiru's eyes for something she hoped was there.

"Same here" replied Michiru in a whisper as the two senshi closed the gap between them and let their lips explore the vast places of each other's mouth. In their hearts both of them knew that what they were feeling was true and not a joke. They knew that there hidden love had just blossomed and would continue blossoming for eternity; they would surpass whatever fate threw at them.

To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving in all others.

**Anne-Sophie Swetchine**

Done, something short I had to write. I'm thinking of actually making this into a chapter fic so that I could explain more of Shiru's and Ami's relationship and then elaborate on Michiru's and Ami's new love since I wasn't so elaborate in the details here. It's pretty late, yes I'm aware that's not an excuse but hey! So tell me what you think of this idea and if you have some suggestions please share them, I'm open to all of them

Feel free to e-mail me at: blacktiger550yahoo.ca (remember it's '.ca' because I tried e-mailing myself at ' and it wouldn't work for some reason.

As always Flames are accepted as long as they tell me what to fix otherwise they will be given to Eclipse, my muse, to eat or Shiru my brain or even Pyro my imagination…Keh whoever gets them first.


End file.
